


A Fish Out of Water

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy invites Egyptian-born Fareeha to visit her in freezing Switzerland. Speed prompt, written in in 8 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish Out of Water

It was a beautiful winter’s day in Bern—the air was crisp, the snowfall had been light, and the sun was just peeking over the buildings and throwing orange light onto the ground. These were Angela’s favourite days: days when it was clear and sunny, but cold enough so that the snow didn’t melt and everything still looked like a Christmas card. She was hoping the weather would be like this when Fareeha visited. 

“Isn’t it like a fairytale?” she asked, smiling at the sunrise. 

When she didn’t get an answer, she frowned and turned back towards her colleague. 

Fareeha was wearing the equivalent of an entire ski shop, rugged up so much she was almost spherical. She was still shivering. “I hope you brought your staff with you,” she chattered. “Because your fairytale is going to kill me.”


End file.
